Car Accident
by melanie2012smith
Summary: Serena broke her leg in a car accident and learn about Dan new attraction


The car accident

Serena had given herself to Dan after her accident that broke her sexy long leg in 3 places. Yes she was his lady emotionally and physically. Always wanted to try new experiences, they had been entertaining the presence of other ladies for a while now. She wasn't sure being in this long leg cast that covered her leg from the foot to her thigh plus she had never been interested in bi-sexuality. But once she had gotten comfortable with her broken leg, she had developed a liking for the pleasure another woman could give her. Dressed has a nurse the first lady knew exactly where to please Serena the poor patient.

Dan for some crazy ideas loved their sexual intercourse while she was her pink cast. He woke up the next mornings to find her standing on her crutches across the room showing off her 2 sexy legs. Her cast floating off the hard wood floor. You see her cast was bent at the knee so that she couldn't put any weight on her broken leg.

How was it possible that seeing his lovely girlfriend in needs turned him on so much?

He was very jealous but lately their relationship began to explore the idea of him watching her with other partners and maybe joining in. They both had no ideas where this was going if anywhere.

It's like she was teasing him, she move gracefully on her crutches but never came to the bed; He was excited by a beautiful woman in motion on crutches. Partly crippled and yet so so sexy.

Did she know?

She moved swinging her cast between those crutches of hers. His penis was reacting to all the stimulus. I was hoping that before long his hands would be all over her incredible figure.

Finally, Serena dropped her crutches. She made sure he was staring at her while she hopped using furniture for support back to him. Within seconds her mouth was moving up and down his penis. Just as he had cum, she asked him…

"Can you carry me to the bathroom baby" smiling at him.

A few days later…

She had dressed carefully because of her broken leg. The cast was both long and very heavy. For the first time ever they were going to invite a partner and maybe even a man. They had a signal in case she changed her mind or because of pain in her broken leg. This was their first time to invite other men to join her. They had a signal to use in case either began to feel uncomfortable or her leg ached too much.

Serena was happy to be with Dan and still she was excited and nervous. So scaring it was… but this was all new to both of them.

He knew what she was going to wear. Stylish skirt making sure that both her leg and the sexy long pink cast was on display. She added black pantyhose on her good leg with an incredible 3-inch heel even while on crutches. The skirt was perfect to him. He loved the way moulded the cast along her shapely leg.

The only surprise left was what blouse she was going to wear.

When he heard the tock of her heel and the thump of her crutches he turned around. She walked in on her crutches, he damned near passed out. He forgot all about the blouse even if it was new. She was the only woman in the world that could make a cast and crutches look so attractive.

The moment they got to the private club, he noticed Blair. She passed by him and encircled her friend asking her tons of questions about her broken leg. He was a lucky man to walk in the club with two gorgeous women.

To make it easier for Serena broken leg they used a tall table. He helped her sit and Blair grabbed her cast and put it on a spare chair. Barely rubbing her friends toes at the end of the cast she noticed Serena smiling at her before blowing her a kiss.

He walked to the bar to get the ladies drinks.

He couldn't believe what he saw looking in the bar mirror. Chuck started circling Blair but lots of his attention was on Serena; he was even caressing her broken leg. When Chuck noticed Dan he nodded slightly.

"let's go home" She asked waiting for his help to get up on her good leg.

Her high heel was the first thing she dropped at home. She slowly made it to the couch and dropped her crutches to the floor. Serena sat so that Dan had a clear view of her. She rubbed her breasts and closed her eyes for a few seconds. He took a few deep breaths and looked at her bronzed leg drape over the long pink cast.

He realized she was putting on a show for him combining his attraction for her large breasts and her broken leg. She was giving herself completely to make sure that he saw it all.

She knew…

Three day's later he opened two beers and waited for her. When she came in on her crutches, she was barefoot and wearing a cute summer dress. Serena was braless and it yelled make love to me Dan. She slowly crossed the apartment for him to please her.

He stood behind the love of his life that she standing only with the help of her crutches. Serena leaned against him…

Against his hard penis…

He lifted her dress…

She squeezed her crutches, when she felt his hard penis pumping inside her…

"Haaaaaaaaa…."

She felt his warm cum along her strong leg…

His juice on her pink cast….

The end


End file.
